Gorefield
Garfield, otherwise known by fans as "Gorefield", is a monstrous, gluttonous maniac and the main antagonist of the gorefield images from r/imsorryjon. Personality Unlike the cynical, egotistical, but otherwise well-meaning original version of Garfield, this version of Garfield is cruel, heartless, psychotic, greedy, selfish, and disgustingly sadistic, and is obsessed with two things: lasagna and bloodshed. He doesn't care about anyone, much less Jon, and obviously takes sick pleasure in terrifying him, making sick comments and sadistic jokes at his expense whenever he feels like it. Unlike the original version, Garfield doesn't even care about his canon friends, as he brutally kills Odie, Nermal (which he coldly tells him that she never really liked him before he kills him), and even kills Jon's girlfriend Liz just to spite Jon. Biography It is unknown how Garfield become a demonic monster. Garfield's killings first started when he killed Odie just to show how sadistic and barbaric he is. Jon fearfully hides behind a TV while Garfield roams around trying to find him, tauntingly telling him that he can smell him. Meanwhile, Liz is waiting for Jon. When Garfield notices her, he teleports right at her location and killed her too. Mustering whatever courage he has, Jon comes in and shoots garfield in the eye with a shotgun, but Garfield taunts him, saying that bullets won't kill him. Jon, hopeless in stopping Garfield, then attempts to save Arlene, Garfield's canon girlfriend, and goes with the plan to save her but however, he soon runs right into Garfield in the basement, who bites and gruesomely takes his hand right off of his wrist socket, Desperate, Jon sets fire to one of the furnaces and it causes a explosion that destroys his house, however, garfield is still alive. Jon is then presumably killed by Garfield, and then grows wings, and then flies off to an unknown location. Appearances * https://www.reddit.com/r/imsorryjon * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 1/ 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 2 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 3 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 4 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Part 5 / 5 * Garfield Gameboy'd Complete * Gorefield Motivates You ASMR * Gorefield Attempts To Enter Your Home (Asmr Roleplay) * Gorefield * 20000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * GAR-TYPE: Rise Of Starbuckle * Gar-TYPE 2: The Second Lasagna * Giygarfield * Gorefield In Soup * Gorefield IRL * I'm sorry, jon * A secret meeting with Gorefield * Gorefield Horoscopes Gallery 1.jpg|Garfield asking Jon for lasagna. 2.png|Garfield trying to find Jon while in a spider-like form. 3.jpg|Garfield's evil laugh. 4.jpg|Garfield before killing Nermal in a snake-like form. 5.jpg|Garfield in a insect-like form. 6.jpg|Garfield smelling Jon's scent 3Z63s4e.jpg|Ditto, with Jon hiding behind a TV. 90.png|Garfield in GAR-TYPE: Rise of starbuckle. maxresdefault555.jpg|Garfield in Giygarfield. Poor Jon.jpeg Yipe.png There's me and there's you.jpeg Maestro and Garfield after Jon.jpeg Garfield Devil.jpeg|Garfield's evil grin. Jesus Garfield.jpeg Gorefield in Maestro.jpg|Garfield as he appears in The Maestro Among Us. 344AB239-4F9A-4B92-9A0B-F903317953D3.png Videos Category:Predators Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:YouTube Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Animals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Category:Size-Shifter Category:Completely Insane Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Internet Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Spree-Killers Category:Paranoid Category:Parasite Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cannibals Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Giant Monsters Category:Cataclysm Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Creatures Category:Hatemongers Category:Human haters Category:Sociopaths Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Blood Suckers Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Homicidal Category:Hybrids Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Cats Category:Game Changer Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Insects Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Space Monsters Villains Category:Universal Threats Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Mutated Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Zombies Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Completely Wicked Category:Stalkers Category:Maestro Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Crossover Villains Category:Remorseless Category:Bullies Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Karma Houdini Category:Scary Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Perverts Category:Enigmatic Category:Assassin Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Misanthropes Category:Tyrants Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Ferals Category:Feline Villains Category:Shape Shifting Demons Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Psychopaths Category:Psycho killer Category:Animal Killers Category:Male Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Insane